Las formas del Amor
by EnllyUki
Summary: Levi y Eren llevan mas de ocho años felizmente casados. Sobreviviendo juntos a las discusiones y sonriendo a los acontecimientos mas extraños...Y asimismo intentando traer un niño al mundo pero ¿Que pasaría si tras haberlo logrado aun tuvieran que seguir luchando contra una trágica enfermedad? ¿Que son capaces de hacer por su única hija?/Angst/ Fic para el evento Rivaille Uke.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los tomé prestado un ratito(?)_

 **Advertencia:** _Es un fic Angst. Absténgase de leerlo si su kokoro es frágil._

 _Este capítulo va dedicado a **Amrles Ladel** aunque estes lejitos ahora... No me llevaste ;-;)9 -le pega-_

 _Ahora si. Disfrútenlo~_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vida**

¿Exactamente qué era eso? ¿Simplemente la definición de algo que cumple un ciclo en base a varias leyes naturales? O ¿La simplicidad de ponerle un nombre a algo que no se limita a menos de cuatro letras?

Muchas veces me lo había preguntado.

Conjeturaba en mi cabeza una serie de líneas interconectadas que me llevaban a la misma conclusión…o mejor dicho, me llevaban a la misma pregunta.

¿Qué era vida?

Aún seguía siendo una duda dentro de mi mente, algo así como la piedrita que se metía a tu zapato cuando menos te lo esperabas. No era muy grave pero sí que era molesto. Ahora, si me ponía a pensarlo de manera más profunda, tal vez, yo mismo pueda ponerle una definición más allá de diez palabras, incluso más allá de un párrafo de veinte líneas.

Tendría que ocupar más de una hoja entera para poder expresar lo que para mí era "vida". Y otro par de hojas más para escribir lo importante que era para mí la definición de m vida y el hecho de que lo esté escribiendo con tanta urgencia.

Puedo decir que la vida para mi comenzó en el mismo momento en el que un par de ojos verde-azulados se toparon con los míos en la inauguración de la empresa de mi tío Kenny. Puedo decir que en ese instante comencé a vivir pero no. Cuando lo vi apenas si lo había tomado en cuenta. Tal vez fue luego, cuando lo vi aparecer de la nada en el desayunador en el que trabajaba. Puede que en ese entonces recién fue que comencé a formar un concepto más completo de lo que era vida.

Aunque…

No. Aun no le daba un nombre absoluto a aquello.

Tal vez en nuestra boda. O esa noche; cuando lo dejé acariciarme, besarme y mirarme todo lo que quisiera. La noche en la que me entregué por completo a ese hombre.

Podría seguir…

Mi vida en ese entonces ya tenía un nombre, ya tenía un rostro y una sonrisa.

Eren Jaeger.

Ahora, puede que en ese entonces haya pensado que lo tenía todo pero fueron meses después que sentí algo nuevo en mi interior que me di cuenta de algo más. Que en realidad yo podría seguir recolectando más felicidad en mi vida. Había alguien dentro y no supe cómo reaccionar en ese entonces. Era algo inquietante y a la vez tan hermoso que se me era imposible creer.

Yo… quien había pensado que mi vida ya estaba hecha, estaba formando una nueva vida dentro de lo que parecía ser mi vientre.

Me tomó menos de una hora entenderlo. Media hora para analizarlo y la otra media hora sobrante para ya empezar a amar a la criaturita que tenía dentro. Fue espontáneamente, a pesar de que la noticia me llegó de repente a través de los labios de mi esposo, a través de su sonrisa emocionada y de sus sollozos acompañados de un sin número de "te amo" susurrados con cariño.

Enserio, ese instante me sentí en otro mundo.

Y no me importó.

Nada lo hizo en ese instante. Ni las palabras crueles de varios doctores al decir que lo más recomendable sería sacar al bebé por el grado de amenaza que ponía mi vida en riesgo; me importó una mierda sus "consejos". En lo único que pensaba era en lo hermoso que sería el bebé, en sus manitos, en sus ojos y en su sonrisa; en cómo sería cuando cumpla los cinco añitos y en como amaría jugar junto a su cariñoso padre y yo.

Nadie podía refutarme nada, porque yo ya había dejado de escuchar a todos a excepción de Eren.

A pesar de que el también de un momento a otro pasó de sonreír como bobo a verse angustiado por tanta palabrería médica.

Aunque no es como si hubiera podido culparlo. Él estudiaba para ser un gran médico en un futuro al igual que su padre y al parecer también se dio cuenta de todos los riesgos que conllevaba tener al bebé. Y él simplemente descartó el futuro en el que estaba pensado unos cuantos minutos atrás.

Me pidió abortar al bebé.

Y no saben cuánto dolió escucharlo decir esas palabras. No saben cuánto lo odié en ese mismo instante.

"Vida" nuevamente comenzó a parecerme nada más que una palabra más en el diccionario.

Por suerte luego apareció ella.

Karla Jaeger. La madre de Eren.

Decir que hizo poco por mí era estúpido. Ella entró en la ecuación confusa que había empezado a ser mi vida, me acogió como si hubiera sido su propio hijo y me demostró que nunca nada está perdido a pesar de que todo indique que así lo era.

Salvó mi matrimonio. Salvó a mi bebé. Y también me salvó de tomar malas decisiones.

Todo y por el simple hecho de que ella también era madre y sabía cuán importante era un hijo para ella, cuanto haría por él y lo mucho que lo amaba.

Fue entonces que comprendí algo más.

 **La vida era un rompecabezas.**

A veces uno podía pensar que se toma la pieza correcta y luchamos por que se acople a lo demás cuando en realidad lo único que hacíamos era forzarla a entrar, provocando que sus bordes empiecen a doblarse y que incluso llegue a romperse.

No tenía que forzar a nadie. Y nadie tenía porque forzarme a mí.

Ahora…

Justo ahora nadie lo hacía.

Eren y Ailen Jaeger eran ahora mi todo. Mi vida.

Porque caí en la cuenta de que la vida, así como tiene piezas que no encajaban, también hay piezas que si lo hacen. Que se acoplan y se unen para formar algo bello.

Puede ser que ahora vea mi vida completa. Pero prefiero no pensar demasiado en ello, porque siento que aún me falta por descubrir mucho más.

Y lo haré. Junto a mi esposo y mi hija.

 _._

 _._

 _._

— **Las Formas del Amor** **—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Me gusta observarte mientras hablas, mientras lees, mientras comes; cuando duermes. Me gusta verte y preguntarme porque tuve tanta suerte"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy, como siempre, mis muy buenos amigos aún seguían sin aparecer.

Desvié mi mirada hacia afuera. La mañana era tibia, el sol no era muy fuerte y la brisa se la podía recibir sin ninguna preocupación. Podía ver a varias personas pasar con paciencia al otro lado del cristal del local. Algunas sonreían, otros se carcajeaban, unos pocos corrían llevando audífonos en sus oídos y los faltantes —quienes estaban medio sentados en el borde de la ventana—, miraban con una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción cada uno de sus relojes. Como esperando.

Sabía que lo hacían y a quienes esperaban. Novios, esposos, incluso amantes.

Normalmente, por esos lugares pasaba la cantidad necesaria de parejas para ser digna de llevar un apelativo. Y así era…

A toda esa avenida la llamaban la esquina de los enamorados. Lo que me daba gracia. Más que todo por el hecho de que ese apodo fue prácticamente creado por el imbécil enamorado y torpe de Eren Jaeger—quien estaba sentado frente a mi—, hace algunos años atrás. La noche que había decidido —¡por fin!— pedirme matrimonio.

Había pedido ayuda a media ciudad y fue gracias a los testimonios de esa media ciudad que por suerte no lo llevaron a la cárcel. Aunque, claro. Esa noche a pesar de que se ganó el "Si, me casaré contigo" se llevó también una buena golpiza de mi parte. Y para mi mala suerte, frente a todas esas personas y las llamitas ondeantes del "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" aun encendidas sobre la carretera. Incluso aún recuerdo como los conductores de los autos que intentaban pasar, salieron del interior y se unieron al vergonzoso "Owww" de los demás.

Si… Eren era realmente detallista y aún seguía manteniendo esa parte cursi, que no parecía hacer nada más que fortalecerse cada día que pasaba a mi lado.

Pero no podía negar otro pequeño pormenor que lo hacía volverse a veces demasiado molesto. Como la capacidad de insistir en algo que quería hacer con toda la determinación de un niño de siete años que no entendía y escuchaba razones. Solo se ponía de berrinchudo.

Un mocoso berrinchudo.

Lo miré teniendo sumo cuidado en empapar hasta la última gota de advertencia en mis ojos, pero vaya alguien a decirle a ese imbécil que detenga sus intentos en vano. El siguió observándome. Con esa sonrisa que nunca parecía ser capaz de abandonar por completo su rostro.

—No pienso hacerlo, idiota. Así que vuelve por donde viniste y de pasó revísate el cerebro y asegúrate de que siga funcionando.

—Aun lo hace—giré los ojos ante su réplica y dándole una última mirada me giré a dejar el billete de diez dólares en la encimera más cercana. Y aun así, a pesar de que empecé a ignorarlo el continuó hablando— De hecho, estoy seguro de que está en perfectas condiciones a diferencia de mi roto corazón. Ese sí que duele.

Ah, no. Ya va a empezar.

—No vas a preguntar ¿Por qué?

Negué con la cabeza—No me interesa.

—Porque mi esposo me rechazó—soltó sin escucharme—Incluso le pagué y sigue sin hacerme caso.

—No soy ninguna prostituta barata para que me estés dando dinero a cambio de atención, querido—murmuré ajustándome el delantal por la espalda y tomando rápidamente la libretita de pedidos— Ahora largo. Tengo trabajo.

—Diez dólares no es poco, amor.

—Largo.

—Pero, mi vida.

—Vete, mocoso.

—Mi esposito.

—Eren…—empezaba a molestarme cuando…

— ¿Mi algodoncito de azúcar?

…Como siempre Eren logró arrancarme una sonrisa— No hagas esto, imbécil. No hay nadie que atienda y las personas están esperando su orden.

—… ¿Y si te ayudo?

—Las personas seguirán viniendo.

— ¿Y eso qué? Podemos girar el letrerito de "cerrado".

—No es tan fácil…—

—Lo puedo girar yo.

Suspiré sin saber que más decirle. No es como si no quisiera ir, mataría por tomarme un descanso y salir a tomar el aire fresco junto con él pero mi propia consciencia me lo impedía.

¿La razón? Bueno hay muchas pero la que más me pesaba era el problema que habíamos comenzado a tener con la falta dinero. No es como si no ganáramos bastante al día. Ambos traíamos a casa lo suficiente para cada una de nuestras necesidades.

Pero igual, había días en los que enserio no nos abastecía y eso me preocupaba de sobremanera.

Lo peor de todo es que Eren era quien mas horas trabajaba al día.

Se despertaba temprano, —apenas comía en las mañanas—. A lo mucho unas galletas y un yogurt; luego volaba a la universidad hasta las tres de la tarde. Me encargaba de llevarle comida en su receso cada vez que podía y esperaba a que el terminara de comer para así poder irme tranquilo. Luego iba a su trabajo de medio tiempo como enfermero en el hospital de su papá hasta muy llegada la noche.

Más o menos a las diez de la noche, Eren se desocupaba de tanto ajetreo diario solo para llegar a casa a preparar la cena —porque yo era un desastre en preparar comida, a excepción de postres— y comenzar a realizar sus tareas.

Y... Mierda.

Me jodía todo el asunto. Odiaba verlo tan cansado y aun así procurar sonreír hasta cuando no lo veía y darse todo el tiempo para jugar con Ailen en las noches, cuando afuera ya no se escuchaba ni el mínimo sonido, solo los grillos y uno que otro sapo andante. Mientras yo solo me limitaba a terminar de trabajar tipo seis de la tarde, recoger a Ailen de la casa de mi prima Mikasa y esperar a que él termine de trabajar.

Y, sabía que era así, pero odiaba admitirlo. También necesitaba de mi dosis diaria de Eren, por lo que apenas terminábamos de dormir a Ailen, lo obligaba a preparar un par de tazas de chocolate caliente mientras yo desenvolvía unos cuantos pastelitos de naranja —dejando el de vainilla siempre para Ailen — que traía del trabajo y luego subíamos a la azotea juntos. Nos sentábamos, dejábamos las piernas colgando del borde de cemento y, cuando ya estabamos bien ubicados y cómodos, me llenaba de su aroma, de sus caricias y del paisaje nocturno de toda la ciudad durmiente; él solía abrazarme y yo dejaba caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Nos quedábamos así por unos minutos; a veces apenas quince contados pero otras noches dejábamos que ese lapso se extendiera por horas y horas. Hasta escuchar a lo lejos el canto de algún gallo mañanero, o el primer rechinar de un auto a la madrugada. Era hermoso permanecer de esa forma. Eren hablaba. Me hablaba de la vida, me hablaba de lo que sentía, de cómo sentía a las personas a su alrededor, de lo que pensaba. Y amaba escucharlo, siempre me ha gustado esa forma en la que él se expresa. Con bondad, humildad y con un optimismo y esperanza únicos.

Eren amaba vivir. Y yo amaba mi vida con él. A él no le importaba el tiempo, no lo limitaba a números y no importaba lo cansado que esté. Nunca lo demostraba, respiraba por ambos.

Pero yo veía el cansancio tras sus sonrisas.

Es por esa razón que no quería desaprovechar un sábado en la cafetería. No cuando tenía a tantos clientes esperando. No cuando tenía la oportunidad de darle al menos por una vez un bendito respiro.

—Escucha… Ve tú con Ailen ¿si? Prometo ir luego, solo atenderé a unos cuantos clientes e iré—no se vió del todo satisfecho con lo que dije. Se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño —lo mismo que hace cada vez que está molesto—, cosa que casi nunca hace conmigo.

—…Bien—se levantó de la silla giratoria, tomando la bolsa que hace un momento había traído consigo. Entonces metió la mano dentro y sacó de ella un pretzel embarrado en chocolate—Te lo traje. Ailen quiso comprártelo porque sabe que amas el chocolate que hace la familia Braus… y eso.

Lo tomé con cuidado. Sin despegar mi mirada de su mohín lastimero. Está bien, no podía culparlo. Ailen y el llevaban una semana entera rogándome ir a la playa de la ciudad, y yo toda esa semana negando sus peticiones. Tenía todo el derecho a enojarse.

—Gracias… Dile a Ailen que también muchas gracias y que se cuide… y que se ponga bloqueador—Ailen, muy a su pesar, era demasiado delicada al sol, y aun así no dejaba de emocionarse cuando alguno de los dos pronunciaba la palabra playa. Eren asintió mirando hacia afuera. Maldije sus denigrantes formas de molestarse. Me hacía desear rogarle que me bese y que deje de portarse tan frio. Pero tenía que abstenerme.

Girándose, volvió sobre sus pasos, saludando a uno que otro cliente que frecuentaba la cafetería mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Apreté los dientes mientras lo veía salir y enserio deseé que el letrerito se giré bien por el viento del exterior o por el portazo que dio Eren, para que deje de entrar tanta gente.

.

.

.

Los días en la cafetería como siempre, eran atareados. Por suerte luego de una media hora llegaron los demás. Petra, Erd, Auruo y Gunter. No lo pensé demasiado en ese instante. Me saqué el delantal, dejé la libreta en su lugar y salí corriendo de ahí, camino a la playa. No me tomé la molestia de decirles que se ocuparan de todo al menos ese día porque a juzgar por las carcajadas que soltaron supe que en realidad no les importaba.

Cuando llegué lo primero que hice fue buscar con la mirada a alguna cabellera castaña por entre el gentío. Aunque no encontré nada más que no fuera puras mujeres mostrando demás con sus diminutos bikinis. Suspiré con pesar.

Justo cuando iba a adentrarme más hacia la playa y seguir en su búsqueda mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el interior de mi bolsillo. Lo saqué con molestia pensando que lo más probable era que fuera alguno de los ayudantes de la cafetería pero me sorprendí al ver un nombre totalmente distinto parpadeando en la pantalla de mi celular.

Grisha Jaeger.

No me tomé el tiempo de pensar la razón de su llamada. Contesté y esperé a que hablara. Topándome enseguida con la voz quebradiza de Eren y como inquietante fondo las sirenas de una ambulancia.

Fue así como todo empezó… Fue ese mismo día que caí en la cuenta de que la cruel realidad nunca se terminaba por desvanecer. Solo nos daba un respiro, y el mío ya había acabado.

.

.

.

* * *

Normalmente en las noches se me hacía imposible acostar a Ailen en la cama y obligarla a dormir. Siempre se negaba a cerrar los ojos si aún no llegaba Eren.

Ella solía decir que no le agradaba el hecho de dormir sin antes despedirse de ambos porque seguramente tendría pesadillas con quien no le diera el beso de las buenas noches. Era todo un proceso.

Recuerdo haberme enojado una vez porque ella no había querido irse a dormir a pesar de que ya era medianoche. Le expliqué miles de veces que su papá no iba a llegar esa noche porque tenía turno en el bendito hospital pero ella no me hacía caso. Tuve que decirle entonces que al menos cerrara los ojos un ratito y que yo le avisaría cuando llegue. Y viéndose un poco insegura hizo lo que le pedí. Lo que no me esperé es que una hora y media después empezará a gritar y a llamar a Eren a toda voz.

Supe en ese entonces que debía quedarme con ella hasta que llegara y que cada vez que él tuviera turnos, tendría que llevarla hasta el hospital para que se despidiera.

Eren hacía lo mismo si era yo quien me demoraba.

Con el pasar del tiempo llegó a ser una costumbre incluso para nosotros y ya no podíamos recostarnos sin antes arropar a Ailen y darle el beso de las buenas noches. A esto también se acopló la maravillosa idea de contarle cada noche un cuento. Yo narraba mientras Eren —quien fue el de la idea— hacía mímicas divertidas de los personajes del cuento.

No me quejaba. Era la parte de todo el día que más me gustaba. Ver a Eren haciendo payasadas absurdas mientras Ailen se reía a carcajadas.

Pasó de ser una actividad cotidiana a ser algo que esperaba con ansias a lo largo de todo el día.

A veces Eren era la bestia, otros un cangrejo, se le daba también por ser un sireno o alguno que otro súbdito. Nunca parecía aburrirse cuando llegaba esa hora de la noche. Ailen se había aprovechado de ello una vez y me había pedido que le enseñara a leer un cuento en especial. Bueno, no un cuento infantil específicamente.

 _Ataque de los titanes._

Había aprendido rápido; era hábil para ese tipo de cosas, en especial cuando era algo a lo que le ponía todas las ganas. Y una noche, tomándome por sorpresa, había estado esperando con el libro ya sujeto entre sus manos y una sonrisita astuta adornando su rostro angelical.

—Hoy quien leerá seré yo y ustedes serán los personajes de esta historia—había dicho sacando un par de sábanas de un color verde oscuro del interior de su ropero y dándonoslo con emoción— Papi tú serás... "la esperanza de la humanidad" y tu mami serás el "hombre más fuerte del mundo".

Ambos habíamos reído y habíamos ido a abrazarla. Y ella casi dejando caer el libro se había girado hacia mí, aun sujeta por los fuertes brazos de "la esperanza de la humanidad" y me había amarrado alrededor del cuello aquella sábana. Entonces me dijo: ¿Y qué tal si mejor eres la madre más fuerte de la humanidad?

La tomé de las mejillas y le di un beso en la frente— ¿Y qué tal si cambiamos la historia? La cambiamos a que "la esperanza de la humanidad" logra salvar al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y…—

—La madre más… ¡Si —respingó emocionada mientras extendía ambos brazos hacia arriba— Que ambos se casen, como ustedes y que nadie muera. Si, si, si… Papi tu salvaras a mami de que se lo coma un titán.

El asintió apartando un mechón rebelde de los ojos de nuestra niña—Si, me transformaré en titán, un muy enojado titán que va a salvar a su lindo esposito de un hombre malo… De un hombre muy feo, con cabello teñido de rubio, ojos azules y unas cejas…—

— ¡Eren! —le llamé la atención al escucharlo; a la misma vez que Ailen, que también se había dado cuenta de quien hablaba. El afamado dueño de la cafetería... y mi ex novio de secundaria.

— ¡Papi! El señor Irvin no es malo.

—Ni tampoco feo— murmuré a posta, recibiendo como recompensa un gruñido enfadado, un leve ceño fruncido y más tarde —ya solos en la habitación— un maratón de sexo impresionante con la parte más posesiva y celosa de Eren.

* * *

 ***Ailen:** _De origen Mapuche._

 ***Significado:** _Transparente, muy clara._

 _._

.

 _ **Enlly**_


End file.
